


Little of Your Love

by Jo106



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, HS AU, There is some angst but it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo106/pseuds/Jo106
Summary: Attending the last year of high school without failing any class, keeping friendships intact and having a secret relationship is a piece of cake, right? Or so, Josie thought.





	Little of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!   
> This is my first posie fic. I caved in and actually wrote one, mainly because I wanted to try firsthand how it would be writing their dynamics and their interactions but also because they inspire me so much.   
> It's just a silly hs au that I hope is going to make you smile a little. 
> 
> This is not betad, english is not my first language, all mystakes are mine.

 

Josie could not believe that this was going to be her last first day of high school. She still remembered the first time she walked through the door, Lizzie at her side, as always, and a general sense of panic in her heart. Luckily things had changed, she actually enjoyed her classes now and she was surrounded but good friends. Friends who were patiently waiting for her and Lizzie before the bell rang. 

“Lizzie! Hurry up, MG and the others are waiting”

The blonde, who was having a conversation with a boy, Connor if Josie remembered correctly, turner towards her with an annoyed look on her face but Josie didn't bulge.

“Let's go”

Lizzie huffed but followed Josie leaving the boy behind. “He was cute” Josie offered.

“I know, duh”

They walked to their locker where MG was patiently waiting for them, as Josie had predicted, a smile on his face far too big for a first day of school. 

“Ladies” he greeted them as soon as he saw them, bowing a little.

“Hi, MG” they said together and taking turn hugging him. Josie had really missed him during the summer and she was sure Lizzie did too.

“Ready for the first day back?” he asked.

“Yes!” “No” Lizzie rolled her eyes but Josie didn't stop smiling and neither did MG. “Great”

“What have you got on first period?”

“History” the twins said at the same time.

“Nice. Me too. Shall we?” MG said extending both of his arm to the girl.

They walked the hall together, catching up and sharing stories of their summer.

When they entered the classroom they saw that Hope was already there and she nodded at them. They got to their usual seat, the twins on the desks in front of Hope and MG on the other side of the room. He usually stuck around them but during History he liked to sit next to...

“Satan” or better known as Penelope Park.

The brunette who had just gotten into the classroom, gave Lizzie a fake smile “Dumbo, you're gonna move so I can get to my boy or you're going to fly away?”

Great. The class hadn't even started and they were already bickering. The two of them could make a saint curse.

“Lizzie” Josie tried before Lizzie could get an answer out. “Let it go”

“Only because it's a new year and I'm trying to be a better person” said Lizzie, keeping her chin high and taking her seat. “You should try it” she said to Penelope.

The girl in question gave her her signature smirk “Nah, where would be the fun in that?” and walked towards MG.

Lizzie rolled her eyes “I can't stand her...” she touched her ears unconsciously “are my ears really that big?” she asked her twin.

“You know they're not” Josie put a hand on her shoulder. “And,hey, maybe this is the only class you'll share with her this year.”

“Uh, I really hope so.

 

/-------/

 

It turned out that Lizzie shared all classes with Penelope except one, and Josie knew exactly why. Having already memorized all her weekly classes, she waited patiently at her desk for her AP lessons to start. English literature was one of her favourite subject and she couldn't wait for the class to start. She knew that she probably sounded like a nerd and if her friends could hear her thoughts they would probably make fun of her but she didn't care. There was something magical about getting lost in the lines of a book.

“Is this seat taken?” she heard a voice asking.

When she looked up she had to bit her lips to not smile at the sight in front of her. Penelope was carrying her infamous smirk, one hand holding a few books and the other holding a backpack strap.

“Go ahead, although after what you've pulled with Lizzie you don't deserve it” Josie teased.

“She started it”

“What are you? Six?” Josie tried- and failed – to scold her.

“And a half”

Josie hid a smile, she secretly loved that playful side of Penelope especially when they were teasing each other “Let's go back to pretend we hate each other so people don't get suspicious”

Penelope rolled her eyes “Be people you mean Lizzie and I don't see a Lizzie in this class”

The brunette tried to object but Josie was having none of it “You never know” she simply shrugged.

“okay then” Penelope licked her lips, a glint of something in her eyes. “I hate your beautiful hair”

Josie felt her cheeks go darker. “Shut up”

Penelope didn't miss a beat. “Make me” The smirk appearing once again.

“Later”

Josie saw a perfectly shaped eyebrow raise up. “Later?”

Josie nodded “Later.”

 

/-------/

 

Kissing Penelope was one of Josie's favourite activities. They way she put her hands behind her neck and the way she smelled made her senses go into overdrive. Sure the high school's bathroom wasn't the ideal place to make out with your girlfriend but Josie couldn't complain, especially when said girlfriend was so good she almost made her forget where she was.

“mh” moaned Josie.

Penelope looked up from her neck, where she was applying feather-light kisses. “Shh, you have to be quiet”

“Then maybe stop teasing and get to work” Josie ordered.

The brunette gave her a teasing smile “Bossy. I like it”

“Come here”

Josie took Penelope's face in her hands and kissed her fiercely. She bit her,  _that's what you get for teasing,_ she thought. The sound Penelope made was unexpected and Josie made a note to herself to use that technique more often. She pulled away from the kiss.

“How long do we have?” tried to ask Josie.

Penelope completely ignored her and started working on her neck again. She kissed her from her pulse point up until her collarbone and then started all over again,slowly and deeply and teasingly.

“Pen” she tried again.

Penelope didn't even bother to look at her watch., she pulled away just enough to answer a muttered “Like, five minutes”

“Well then...”

Josie took charge and switched position. Penelope's back hitting the stall with a thud. Josie wondered for a moment if she had hurt her but by the look on other girl's face she either didn't care or she enjoyed it and at that Josie made another mental note to herself.

“Sorry” she said anyway “You were taking too long”

“Don't apologise”

They continued kissing, and biting and sucking. Josie was so invested in the moments and in Penelope's hands roaming under her shirt that she didn't realise the bruise she left on the girl's neck.

“oh shit” she exclaimed when they stopped to breath.

“What?” Penelope asked alarmingly.

“I may have left you a not so small hickey on your neck”

“You may have or you did?”

Josie took a second to answer. “I may have did”

“Josie!”

“I'm sorry! I was caught up in the moment. It was your fault for teasing, really”

“Sure, let's blame the victim” Penelope took her phone out of her pocket to inspect the damage.

“Okay, there are no victim here.”

“You don't have to walk around with this thing on your neck for the rest of the day though!”Penelope indicated the hickey.

The bruise wasn't actually that big but she loved to tease Josie and see her getting all frustrated.

“I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you” she said giving the other girl a light peck.

“I'll hold you to that” Penelope leaned into the kiss.

Josie took her bag and opened the door to see if someone was around but the bathroom was empty.

She turned around one last time, taking in the way Penelope was looking at her.

She smiled, light and easy. “See you later”.

 

/-------/

 

By the time Josie got to the cafeteria, the place was already buzzing with students and chatting. Thanks to MG who was waving his arms around like a maniac, she easily spotted their friends. The newfound truce Hope and Lizzie had reached, lead to Hope sitting with them during lunch, Josie was grateful for that, not only because Hope was starting to become one of her closest friend, but also because that way she only really had to worry about one person getting under Lizzie's skin: Penelope.

Josie took a look around before sitting to look for the girl and easily enough,she spotted her, surrounded by her circles of friends, or minions as Lizzie liked to call them, a smirk firmly planted on her face. Smirk that turned into a soft smile when their eyes met.

“Hey guys” she greeted the others when she sat down.

“Hey Jo, how was english?”MG asked her.

Josie's eyes light up. “It was great! We already got an assignment for a book I-”

“How can anyone be so happy about homework?” Lizzie interrupted her.

Josie shrugged. “I like it. Anyway we have to partner up and work on an essay on any book we want”

“Uh, now it gets interesting. Lots of boys to _partner up with.”_ Lizzie said suggestively raising her eyebrows. “So who is it?”

Josie hesitated. Should she tell her or not? She was conflicted but in the end she opted for the truth. This way she could actually have an excuse to hang out with Penelope without getting Lizzie suspicious. “It's Penelope”

Lizzie mouth formed an O. “Park?”

“There aren't many Penelope around the school.” stated Hope.

Lizzie deliberately ignored and took her sister's hands “Try to keep her claws as far away from you as possible”

“She's not that bad” tried Mg. Josie admired his courage to continue talking even after Lizzie fulminate him with her eyes.”She's actually pretty fun”

“When she's not breathing maybe” argued the blonde.

“Lizzie!” Josie admonished her sister.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“I agree with MG” Hope suddenly found herself three pair of eyes on her.

“You two are friends?”

“Let's just say we have an agreement”

“On what? Trying to end the world”

“More like, saving it”

“ugh, just when I started to like you”

Josie was glad the conversation had shifted towards another topic. The energy it took her brain to keep the secret from all three of them was exhausting. She was glad for these moments tho, Lizzie and Hope had developed a fragile friendship during the years, mainly because they had friends in common, like Mg and her, but Josie knew that deep down they genuinely liked each other. Their bitchy banter was just a proof of that. They showed love like cats did: fighting and biting.

 

 

/--------/

 

Josie watched Penelope reading the book their AP teacher had assigned them. The library was almost empty, safe for a few kids who were reading on the couches. Penelope and Josie had found a secluded table, far from prying eyes. Penelope was reading very intently every line of the book, underlining once in awhile the things she considered the most important. Sometimes she would curl her lips into a grimace, meaning she either didn't understand something or she found something interesting. Josie didn't stop to think about how she knew all of these things about the girl and just focused on admiring her. She followed the fluid movement of her hand as she scribbled something down on the side of the page and when a lock of hair fell down on her face, she watched her as she put it behind her ear. Josie didn't want to sound too mushy but the way the afternoon sunlight reflected its colour on Penelope's face made it look like as if it was made out of marble, as if she was staring at some kind of ancient Greek sculpture. 

“You're staring” Penelope said without looking up from the book.

“Have I already told you how much I like your new haircut?” Josie ignored her.

Penelope looked up then and regarded Josie with a soft look. “Not today, you have not” Penelope pointed out, gesturing with her pen.

“Well, it looks great”

Penelope blushed and Josie felt her heart skip a beat knowing that she was the only one who could get such a reaction from the other girl. Penelope wasn't new to the world of flirting and dating but Josie had never her seen her blush like this with other people. She was secretly very proud of that.

“Don't let Lizzie hear you” Penelope tried to deflect.

“She wouldn't come in here”

“Because she can't read?” Penelope teased.

Josie rolled her eyes, she knew that was a way for Penelope to drop the attention off of her. “Because she say she has to maintain her status as popular girl and the library is for nerd” she explained anyway.

“Pf, what status?” Penelope joked.

Josie ignored the joke and gave Penelope a look so full of adoration that the girl had to look away. She then cleared her throat. “So, are you coming to Mg's party saturday?”

Josie blinked twice to sober up from staring at Penelope. “I couldn't miss it even if I wanted to. Mg and Lizzie practically ordered me to go so...”

“Good. I mean not good that they ordered you but...you know...good that you're going” added then Penelope, stroking her thumb on the back of Josie's hand.

“Why? Do you have plans prepared for me, miss Park?”

“I always do and they always get dirtier everytime you call me miss Park” Penelope wiggled her eyebrows.

Josie chuckled but felt herself blush. “Well, _miss Park_ ” Josie repeated but this time with a teasing tone “How about we continue this very interesting conversation another time and right now we focus on studying?”

“Boring but okay”

Penelope smiled and squeezed one last time Josie's hand before letting it go.

 

/-------/

 

Parties weren't really Josie's scene. She attended most of them only because Lizzie asked her but she enjoyed more staying at home reading or, as of more recently, staying in and watching a movie with Penelope, especially if that activity involved cuddling.

Lizzie, being Lizzie, was the exact opposite of Josie. She had waited the whole week for this day, had chosen the perfect outfit and the perfect make up. Josie admired all the effort Lizzie put in all of it.

When the entered Mg's house, the party had already started. The music was pumping loudly and people were already lost in their uncoordinated dancing. Josie and Lizzie looked for Mg in the crowd but he was nowhere in sight. Josie swore she saw a pout form on Lizzie's face. She opted to look for Hope, another soul who came to the party as willingly as Josie. They found her in the kitchen, talking with Landon and Rafael and with a drink already in hand.

“oh just the twins I was waiting for” said Hope as soon as she saw them. She must have had a few drinks already if Josie had to guess.

“You already know Landon and this is Rafael” “Rafael” Hope and Lizzie said the name at the same time. Lizzie had a dreaming smile on her face as she looked at the boy while Hope was frowning.

“Do you know each other?” asked Landon confused.

“No we don't” answered Rafael, giving Lizzie a strange look.

The blonde didn't seem to care at all “That's fine. There's always time for that”

Josie and Hope rolled their eyes, while Rafael dangled on his feet, suddenly embarrassed.

Josie tried to save her sister before another mortifying thing could come out of her mouth but before she had any chance to step in, Mg appeared behind.

“Girls! I was waiting or you!! Where have you been?”

“We were looking for you actually” Josie said.

“Great” he reached the kitchen counter and they saw him go through the various bottles to make them both a drink. He turned around and handed them two red cup with a big smile. “Now we can go. You too” He then added looking at Hope and the boys.

They followed Mg through the crowd and reached the basement. The room had three couch and various chairs, a table where all the alcohol and the food had been placed and docking station that was playing some loud song Josie didn't recognized. She did recognized the figure on one of the couches. Wrapped in a puff of smoke from the joint she was smoking, Penelope was sitting with her legs crossed, black skinny jeans covering her legs and a white top, her make up always on point. She was talking with one of her friends, Lucy if Josie remembered correctly, and from where she was standing it looked like that Lucy wanted to do more than just talk but Penelope had stopped listening to her the moment Josie had stepped into the the room.

Penelope gave Josie a little nod and Josie smiled at her. Seeing as Lizzie was distracted by Rafael, Penelope excused herself from the one-sided conversation Lucy was having and walked toward Josie.

“Hello stranger” Penelope's face was adorned with her famous smirk. “Watcha drinking?”

“Hello there” Josie replied with a soft smile. “I actually don't know, Mg made it. I think there's some vodka in it” answered Josie.

“Want some of this?” Penelope offered Josie the joint.

Josie shock her head. “I'm not sure your friend would appreciate it” she said, nodding her head towards Lucy, who diverted her gaze as soon as she saw them looking her way.

“My friend can mind her own business” replied firmly Penelope.

“Spin the bottle time!!”

Someone screamed in the room. Turning around they saw a few people gathering around in a circle. Before either of them could do anything Mg was behind them giving them a little push forwards.

“C'mon Josie, your sister is playing so she will probably force you too. And P, you can make fun of people”

“Okay, but I'm not kissing Lizzie”

Josie was surprised Penelope was that easily convinced but she did have an hunch on why Penelope agreed to play.

They sat in circle, Lizzie was sporting a dopey smile, partly given by her state of inhibition and the sight of Rafael sitting in front of her. Josie was surprised of seeing Hope there as well, she never was one to engage in this kind of activity. Lucy had sat with them as well, much to Josie's annoyance, and was shooting flirty looks at Penelope who, for her part,was completely unaware.

They started playing, and within minutes Josie had kissed three people,none of them was Penelope and, to make it worse, she had to watch the girl in question make out with her best friend. She was sure the worst part was over but then Lucy spinned the bottle and it landed on Penelope. She and Josie shared a look.

“Finally” Lucy wiggled her eyebrows, walking towards Penelope. For a moment Josie wished she could throw something at her, like the drink she was holding, but she refrained from doing so and enjoyed as revenge the offended look on Lucy's face when Penelope asked “What happens if we don't kiss?”

“You'll have to take a dare” said Mg. “Which is?”

“You have to kiss Lizzie” said a voice in the circle.

Lizzie and Penelope shared a look and Josie would've laughed if she wasn't being consumed by her jealousy. “Gross” “C'mon man” they said at the same time.

Mg shrug his shoulder “I'm sorry Pen, rules are rules”

Penelope huffed “Okay, come here. Let's make this quick”

Josie watched bitterly as Lucy's face got closer and closer to Penelope's. The brunette was sitting still, not making any movement. When their lips met Josie didn't look away but she wished she had when she saw Lucy trying to deepen the kiss. Josie trusted Penelope completely but she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart knowing that in that moment they weren't Josie and Penelope, they weren't girlfriends but they were just two people who had found each other in the same room because of some friends in common.

She got up and mumbled an excuse before leaving the room. She didn't notice three pair of eyes watching her leave.

 

 

/-------/

 

Penelope watched Josie leave the room in a hurry, a sense of guilt washing over her when she licked her lips and didn't taste the usual cherry lip balm that Josie usually wore.

She quickly got up, her body moving on autopilot as if it already knew what to do.

She found the bathroom easily enough, already knowing pretty well Mg's house. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Josie's voice came from the other side of the door “Just a minute” she didn't sound like she had been crying, and Penelope thanked the stars for that, she could turn into a complete mess around a crying Josie but she did sound upset.

“Josie, it's me”

A few seconds of silence followed before Penelope heard the sound of the door being unlocked. She pushed the door gently and then closed it behind her, leaning on it.

Josie was fumbling with her hands, a habit she usually did when she was nervous. Penelope bit her lips and walked towards her. She took Josie's face in her hands and put two fingers under chin to lift it up when Josie refused to meet her eyes.

She gave her an easy smile “Hey”

“I'm sorry I ran away. It was stupid”

Penelope shock her head “You had every right to be jealous”

Josie took Penelope's hands in hers “Did I? Because from where we were standing we were nothing more than two acquaintances in that room Pen”

“I know babe” Josie sighed and let herself be hugged by Penelope. It was amazing how she felt so safe in her arms even tho Penelope was the shortest one in the relationship. “Maybe we could try being friends?” proposed Josie.

Penelope let go of Josie and took a step back. “What?” she blurted out.

“Not like that!” exclaimed Josie realizing how that sounded. “I mean we could try and be civil instead of avoiding each other. We have some friends in common after all” she reasoned.

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief “You scared me for a moment.” she nodded then “I'm down with that”

Josie smiled “ I swear if you say 'but I'd rather go down on you' I _will_ smack you”

Penelope smirked and got closer to Josie “You know me too well” Their lips touched and they kissed slowly. Josie whispered an ' I do' between kisses and she felt Penelope's smile forming on her lips. Penelope pushed Josie until she got onto the cabinet and then got in between her legs. Josie tied her legs around Penelope's waist and pulled her closer. “We don't have much time”

Penelope kept kissing her “ I think I'll manage”

Well, who was Josie to complain then? She focused on kissing Penelope and feeling her near. They were both so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door opening.

“Oh shit!”

Penelope and Josie bolted apart as if they were touching fire. Hope was standing at the door, one hand still on the doorknob and eyes firmly staring the pavement.

“It's not what it looks like...?” tried Josie. Hope finally lifted her gaze and looked at the two of them, an eyebrow lifted up. “Are you asking me or are you telling me?”

“Telling you?” Josie cleared her throat “Definitely telling you” she nodded as if to convince herself.

She then made a face “Who am I kidding? Please don't tell Lizzie” she begged.

“Cross my heart” promised Hope “but you both owe me some girl-girl talk” she added gesturing at both them.

“ugh do I have to?” complained Penelope.

“Uh, yeah. You didn't tell me the mysterious girl you had a _crush_ on and are apparently dating” she stopped for dramatic effect “...was Josie”

Penelope shrugged “You never asked”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Lizzie is looking for you by the way” she told Josie.

Josie huffed “Great”

 

/-------/

 

Josie's room wasn't what Penelope had expected. When Josie had offered her house to study, ' and I really mean _study_ Penelope' she had told her, Penelope had already imagined a room painted with a soft pink colour and full of fluffy things, she also thought about messing Lizzie's stuff up but that thought only crossed her minds for a second. Instead her room wasn't that different from hers; there was a library, a giant wardrobe – both for Josie and Lizzie – and the biggest difference was the other bed on the right side of the room.

Lizzie being out with Mg was such a blessing, Penelope couldn't believe she had the house _and_ Josie to herself for more than an hour.

Penelope was currently sitting at the desk, a book open in front of her, but all she could focus on was the girl sitting next to her.

“Penelope, focus” scolded her Josie.

“I am focusing...on you” she smiled slyly.

“Stop it. We need to finish this” tried again Josie. Penelope ignored her “Are you upset that Hope found out?”

The question finally made Josie look up from the book “Why are you asking?”

“We didn't really talk about it.”

Josie took a few moments to think about it and to watch Penelope. She knew the girl was asking because she really wanted to know how she was holding up but she also knew that that was a way for Penelope to ask if things were okay.

“I am, actually. I think it's nice that someone knows”

Penelope eyebrows raised up “Really?” she asked surprised.

Josie nodded “We can now act like a couple around Hope and not like two people who pretend to not know each other”

“Okay” Penelope went back to her homework.

Now it was Josie's turn to frown “Just okay?”

“Yup”

Josie didn't buy it “Are you jealous of Hope?”

A beat. “No” “You hesitated” backfired Josie quickly. “You know I had only a crush on her, right? And that I'm completely into you now”

“Yeah,it's just...” Penelope took a deep breath and was glad that Josie waited for her to continue “Sometimes it gets hard to watch you with her, knowing that you can laugh and talk and I can't even _say '_ hello' to you without people getting weirded out”

“I know” Josie took her hands “I promise you when I'll tell Lizzie we can shout it from the rooftops”

“What a cheeseball”

“I'm romantic. And you love it” Josie said, hazarding a kiss.

Penelope kept her eyes closed even after she felt Josie pulling away. “One more?” she asked pouting. Josie complied letting Penelope deepen the kiss. “We better get this homework done in under an hour”

“Yes m'am”

 

/-------/

 

Josie found herself in a particular good mood that day. The past week had treated her fairly right; she had spent a few days with her family, a thing that didn't happen as regularly as it did before, and she had had a nice and long chat with Hope. It was so good to finally being able to talk about Penelope and her relationship with someone other than...well....Penelope herself. Despite the initial awkwardness from Hope and the reluctance from her, Josie had found herself actually enjoying their conversation and she made a promise to not let that be a one-time occasion. Hope was a great listener and an even greater friend, telling Josie that the only thing she had to worry about was the teasing material she got to use on Penelope. Josie could only image what kind of friendship the duo had, probably based on sarcasm and witty banter.

So she wasn't surprised when she found them together in a secret spot near the entrance of the school where she and Penelope usually. Penelope was wearing black skinny jeans and the white shirt that she knew Josie was crazy for and was she...smoking?

“Hey” Josie greeted them getting closer. Penelope and Hope turned towards her, stopping their conversation, the first spotting a cheeky smile and the latter nodding as a sign of 'hello'.

“Hey, you” Penelope reached for Josie's hand and pulled towards her but when she tried to kiss her, Josie stopped her. Penelope frowned and Josie pointed to the cigarette between her fingers. “You'll taste of smoke” Penelope rolled her eyes but threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it with her foot. “Better?”

Hope raised her eyebrow and pretended to hide a 'whipped' behind a cough. Penelope gave her a side glare that had no effect. Josie smiled and leaned it to give her a kiss on the cheek “Much”

“Are we still on for this afternoon?” Penelope knew the answer to the question from the face Josie made. She sighed “Is it Lizzie?”

“I'm sorry. She asked me to help her for her date tonight”

“What about _our_ date?” Penelope retorted but before Josie could apologize again she stopped her with her hand. “You know what? It's fine, it's only the third time this week”

“Pen...”

Hope cleared her throat and suddenly found two pair of eyes on her. Being the third wheel was never fun, much less when the first two were fighting “I think I should go...” she didn't wait for an answer and walked inside the school.

“Pen” tried again Josie, getting closer. When saw that Penelope didn't push her away, she never did, she hugged her “I'm really sorry"

Penelope sighed once again “I know it's not your fault but I just wanted to spend some time alone with you” she explained hugging Josie back.

“I know, I know and I promise I'll make it up you” Josie promised. “And I'll tell her soon”

Penelope raised an eyebrow “Tell me when you're going to do it so I can hide from your sister's fury”

“It's not going to be that bad” objected Josie.

“Uh, yes, it will. Especially when she'll find out that we usually make out on her bed”

“Well, I'm not gonna tell her that”

“oh, but I will” moving her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, Josie slightly slapped on the shoulder “it's only revenge baby”

 

/-------/

 

If there was one thing that Josie looked forward to all week – besides being with Penelope – it was the flag football game. Although the team wasn't really good, Josie enjoyed this kind of event. Her friends were all there and most of the time so were her parents. Needless to say that Penelope was also there, wearing the colours of the school and a proud smile just for Josie. When their eyes met Penelope nodded towards the spot Josie knew she'd found her later, and started walking away.

They had a ritual, the two of them. Since they had gotten together, they would meet at their secret spot near the field, before the game would start, and Penelope would give Josie a good luck kiss. Okay, maybe more than just one kiss, but still.

It was one of the reason Josie loved the games so much. It was kinda scary if she thought about it, how her mood could change based on Penelope's actions.

Penelope was leaning on the wall when Josie found her, a bored expression on her face the turned into a cheerful one when she saw Josie. “Hey”

“Hey you”

Penelope leaned up on her tiptoes and gave her a gentle kiss on the lip. Josie smiled. The big bad Penelope Park was so little she had to lean up to kiss her girlfriend. “Nervous?”

“Nope”

“Not even a little bit?” Penelope raised her brow. Josie leaned in to hug her. “Not when I'm with you”

“Good”

They smiled and kissed again. It was the truth. Josie wasn't nervous. When she was with Penelope everything fell into the right place. That's the kind of effect Penelope had on her. She was capable of calming her just with a touch.

“I know you're gonna be great”

“Mhh” Josie kept her lips on Penelope's “Thanks”

They kept kissing for while being lost in each others arm. Josie run her hands under Penelope's blue and yellow sweatshirt and the brunette kept her arms around Josie's neck . “Did you put this skirt on because you know I love it or because you know it will distract me?”

Penelope smirked and Josie swooned. “Both” “Smartass”

They were so lost in each other that they almost didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching. They broke apart just in time to pull themselves together and watch as Lizzie turned the corner and came into view.

“Josie!” she exclaimed, surprised. “And Satan.” she added when her eyes fell on Penelope “What are you doing here?”

“I'm cheering for my boy. Mg” Penelope answered, hand on her hips and a look of challenge on her face. Josie felt a sense of disappointment when Penelope lied. She knew that as much as Penelope liked Mg she was there just for her.

“Uh. Last time I checked he was _my_ boy”

“Oh so you are exclusive now?"

Lizzie raised her brow “you can bet, evil one”

Josie rolled her eyes, she hated when her sister called Penelope that. She was anything but evil. Too bad she couldn't tell Lizzie that.

“Okay, enough” Josie interrupted them before they could continue whatever petty conversation Lizzie and Penelope seemed to engage whenever they would meet each other. “Lizzie, Penelope is here just to cheer for the team. Now let's go before the coach gets mad”

Lizzie gave Penelope a snarl but followed Josie's instruction without putting too much of a fight. Josie walked beside her sister but turned around one last time to see Penelope.

 

 

/-------/

 

 

That Monday morning when Josie got into the school she felt something changing as soon people noticed her presence. It usually didn't bother her, being used to people looking at Lizzie all the time but this time it was different. This time they were specifically looking at her, Lizzie wasn't at her side, and some of them were whispering to each other and some were snickering.

She took a breath of relief when they reached their locker, using its little door to hide her face from the rest of the school.

She instantly felt herself relax when she saw Penelope walking toward her, an unreadable expression on her face. The closer she got the more the chattering grew stronger.

“Hey” Penelope said cautiously.

“Hey” Josie smiled at her but when she took a look at Penelope's face she frowned “What's wrong?”

Penelope looked around and then her eyes focused back on Josie. “You didn't see it?”

The tone in Penlope's voice made her understand just how bad it was going to be. “See what?”

Penelope reluctantly took her phone and handed it to Josie. “This.” Right there, on the phone, there was a picture of the two of them, kissing,no... full on making out. Josie recognized the moment, it was before their last game had started and before Lizzie had interrupted them. If it wasn't for the circumstances Josie would have smiled at the picture and cherished that moment by reliving it in her mind, but that wasn't the case “Everyone around the school got one as a message” Penelope told her.

“H-How?” Josie could't form a sentence. She couldn't believe it. She had been outed to the whole school but most importantly, if the whole school got a picture then so did Lizzie and Josie had to explain everything to her sister.

“The real question is who” Penelope but her phone back in her pocket. “How are you feeling?” she reached out to touch Josie's arm, as a comforting gesture but when Josie took a step back she stopped, surprised and hurt.

“I need to find Lizzie” Josie ignored her question.

“I think it's more important to know how you're feeling”

Josie started putting all her things in her locker. “You don't understand. She's probably feeling betrayed and hurt and-”

“She's not the one that has been outed to the whole school!” Penelope insisted. “She will get over the fact the we're together”

“Penelope you don-”

Penelope stopped holding up a hand in front of her “Let me guess. I don't understand” Josie looked at her feet, unable to look the other girl in her eyes. Penelope sighed. “Josie, you always do that. You always put your sisters' feeling over your own and I get it, I mean _I tried_ to understand, because she's your sister and she needs you or whatever but not when it comes to this” Penelope took Josie's hands in her “Not when your feeling should be the focus.”

“Pen, I really need to go” it seemed that everything Penelope said went over Josie's head. “We'll talk later” she said pulling her hands away from Penelope's grip.

“Don't bother. I'm here, _now,_ if you want to talk about it but I won't be waiting around for Lizzie Saltzman to figure her shit out and give you permission to talk about yours”

Josie didn't know what to say. She looked into Penelope's eyes and saw the fierceness and devotion behind green eyes. She said the only thing that could come out of her mouth before leaving “I'm sorry”

/-------/

 

Josie didn't care if the whole school got to know that she was dating a girl, that she was in love with Penelope Park. She didn't care, it was a thing that had been holed up in her for so long that the thought of people knowing was a relief, more than a curse. But, fuck,if she was angry. She was furious. Whoever did this, took away the chance of her and Lizzie talking about it, for her to make Lizzie understand just how much she was in love with Penelope.

It didn't take long for her to find her sister, it turned out that her twin was also looking for her. “Tell me it's a joke” Lizzie asked her angrily.

Josie put her hands in front of her in surrender “It's not. But I can explain!”

Lizzie laughed ironically “Explain how you've been _fucking_ the devil behind my back, you mean?”

Josie made a face, hearing the nickname that Lizzie used for Penelope. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Don't call her that”

Lizzie ignored the comment and continued to ramble. “I swear if this is some sick joke to get back at me I-”

“Lizzie!” Josie stopped her. “It's not a joke. I swear” she pleaded.

“And how do you know?” Lizzie challenged.

“She loves me. We've been together-”

“But how do you know?” Lizzie raised her brow, hands on her hips “How do you know this wasn't all just a scheme to get back at me. Mh?”

Josie took a moment, not because she thought that what Lizzie was saying was true. No. She couldn't believe that her sister thought she was so naïve and unlovable that the only way for someone to be with her was just a sick joke. “Lizzie, listen to yourself. I love _Penelope”_ she made sure to say her name, loud and clear. “And she loves me”

Lizzie shock her head, still unconvinced “ Josie this is the same girl that put a gum in my hair in sixth grade, the same girl who pushed me into the lake when we went on a school trip, the same girl who always hated me”

“But you always gave back Lizzie. It takes two to play the game”

“Oh so you're on her side now?” Lizzie asked, fury written all over her face.

Josie opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself when she saw Hope walking toward them. Lizzie turned to look where she was looking and seeing Hope only made her more upset.

“Did Hope knew?”

“She found out!”

Lizzie shock her head and made a sound of disbelief “You know what? It's bad enough that you went behind my back and _fucked_ Penelope Park but I'm also the last one to know. You sure made me look like a fool." 

Lizzie walked away, the crowd of students opening as she passed. Josie sighed and closed her eyes. Hope, who had reached, put an arm around her. “Let's get out of here”

Josie huffed and shock her head “I need to find Penelope”.

 

/-------/

 

It took Josie all of three seconds to know where Penelope would be. The bleachers had been Penelope's hiding spot when she wanted to stay away and disappear from the crowd up until she started dating Josie. Then it became their make out place, one of them anyway. The others were all scattered around the school.

When she got there Penelope was leaning on the wall,a cigarette hanging from her lips and a contemplative look on her face.

“You know I don't like it when you smoke” she said making her presence known.

Penelope looked at her, taking the cigarette from her lips but not throwing it. “Too bad I'm too angry at you to listen.”

“Pen” Josie looked the way the other girl was holding herself up. Rigid back, eyes focused anywhere but on her, lips curled into a frown.

Penelope moved away from the wall and stood in front of Josie. “ So, how's sister dearest? Is she okay know that everyone acknowledged her feelings?”

“Actually, no” Josie answered even if she knew that the other girl was being sarcastic.

Penelope made an unimpressed face. “Shocker”

“I came here to say I'm sorry” started Josie. “You seem to be doing it a lot today” Penelope commented before Josie could continue.

“Pen, please let me finish.” she stopped to see if the girl got the message. When she got a nod from Penelope she continued. “You were right. I was so worried about Lizzie's feeling that I didn't stop to think about mine. The thing is that it's easier...talking about her feeling rather than mine because that I would have to stop and face the fact that I love you, Pen.” she took a breath. Her voice was starting to get shaky and thin. “I love you so much that I don't even care that we were basically outed. I mean, yeah, it sucks but now I can finally hold your hand and peck you on the lips and hug you whenever I want. If you still want me too, that is” Penelope laughed through the tears. “So yeah, I will always care about Lizzie and I'll always be there for her but she will have to deal with this one way or another because I want to always be there for you too.”

“Wow” Penelope wiped a few tears that rolled down her cheek. “That was one hell of a speech, babe”

Josie rolled her eyes but smiled at hearing the pet name. “I tell you I love and you answer like that?”

“I'm sorry too” Penelope got closer to Josie and took her in arms.”I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that I get angry that Lizzie gets all the attention when the situation isn't even about her in the first place” Josie melted into the hug, it was so nice to finally let go some of the tension accumulated during the day – and it wasn't even lunch time. “I know. I get what you're saying and you're right. I'll try to deal with my emotions first from now on” Penelope leaned in for a kiss and Josie met her halfway, eager to feel Penelope as close as possible.

“I'm still waiting, you know” Josie told her when they stopped kissing.

“What?” Penelope rested her forehead gently on Josie's.

“You know what” the other girl gave her a teasing pinch on her stomach. Penelope laughed “I love you too Jo-Jo”

Josie finally smiled again, teasing and fun. “Now that's better” she leaned in again.

 

/-------/

 

Josie got home that same day in a surprising lighter mood than how she got out of it in the morning. After the talk with Penelope, the two of them had spent all day together. Being finally able to act like a couple in the light. Lizzie hadn't show all day, and neither did Mg. While Josie was mad at her sister she was glad to know that her twin had someone on her side. She had promised herself to not seek Lizzie out and waited for the other girl to do it. She had nothing to apologize for after all.

Walking in her room she took off her shoes and threw herself onto the bed. Opening her eyes, her line of sight was directly in front of Lizzie's bed that was empty. She felt a twinge in her heart, she hoped Lizzie wasn't that mad. She couldn't deal with not having her sister by her side.

Before her mind could wander to all the possible outcome of the situation, the door opened and Lizzie stepped in.

“oh, you're here” she said when she noticed Josie on the bed.

“Came to yell at me again?” Josie sat up and watched Lizzie with a daring look. To her surprise Lizzie didn't engage in the fight and sat next to her on the bed.

“No” Josie watched the other girl play with an invisible pattern of the bed sheet. “I'm sorry Jo”

She couldn't believe her ears. “I'm sorry,what?”

Lizzie huffed, the perspective of repeating the words was not that appealing to her. “I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did”

“What happened?” Josie asked incredulous.

“Let's just say I had a nice and long chat with Mg”

Josie nodded in understanding. “Oh”

“Yeah. I realize that I may have hurt your feelings with my words and I apologize for that. I didn't even ask you how were you feeling....I'm sorry Jo”

“It's fine, Lizzie”

“If I wasn't so self-centered I would have probably noticed something weird between you and...Penelope”

Josie smiled slightly, it looked like it physically hurt Lizzie to say Penelope name out loud. “you wouldn't have, trust me, we were really careful”

“Oh is that why Hope found you making out in Mg's bathroom, coz' you were being careful?”

Josie felt her cheek go on fire. “That wasn't supposed to happen” she mumbled.

“I bet”Lizzie gave her a teasing smile. “I have to ask though. Why her?”

Josie sighed, there were a thousands reasons why. “Honestly? She make me feel so good Lizzie, she always push me to be better without being too oppressive. She's always there for me, she's fierce and lovely and strong and she doesn't take shit from anyone and when she loves she loves so deeply it feels like-”

“Okay, okay” Lizzie stopped her. “I get it”

“Yeah, so could you try and get along with her?”

Lizzie curled her lips. “For you? Yeah, I guess I can try”

Josie hugged her then. It felt good. “Thank you”

 

/-------/

 

If somebody told Josie that one day she would be lying on her bed with her girlfriend while her twin was in the same room too, she wouldn't have believe them. First of all because she still had to wrap her head around the fact that Penelope Park was her girlfriend and second, well Penelope Park and Lizzie Saltzman in the same room could only mean one thing, trouble.

But apparently to neutralize all their bickering and fighting all it took was a Josie Saltzman. Well, they still liked to poke each other but it was more teasing now and Josie had to admit that she enjoyed their harmless banter from time to time.

Like when they were choosing a movie for movie night.

“Saltzman I swear if you make me watch the Notebook again I will _smack_ you.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Just because you're allergic to romance doesn't mean you have to drag everyone with you”

“I'm not. Just ask Josie” Penelope gave Lizzie a smug smile and the blonde put her hand up as a 'stop' sign “I'd rather not”.

“Stop it, both of you.” Josie gave the two girls a pointed look. “Since neither of you is mature enough to pick a movie without fighting I'm going to choose it” Josie scolded them.

Lizzie huffed but didn't say anything back and Penelope went quiet, trusting Josie's taste on movies.

“We're going to watch Moulin Rouge!”

“Veto!” instantly screamed Lizzie. “You made me watch that movie so many times that I don't even cry anymore at Satine's death”

“I agree with blondie” nodded Penelope, surprising both Josie and Lizzie. “I mean, you know I'm a sucker for tragic love story” she told Josie “but I can't bear to see Satine dying one more time”

“We should watch an action movie” suggested Lizzie.

“Yeah like Mad Max” Penelope proposed. Josie saw Lizzie's eyes light up. “I love that movie”

“Oh c'mon” Joise pouted, trying to dissuade one of the two. Penelope made a sound with her tongue.

“uh uh, that pout is going nowhere babe. It's two against one, we win”

Lizzie nodded “I'm going to make some pop corn. Park, put the movie on”

“On it, Saltzman”

_oh god,_ Josie thought _, I've created not one but two monster and they're both against me._

“Chin up, babe. I'll let you be the big spoon tonight”

Josie smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this was just a littlr fic to see if I could write posie :)  
> Let me know what you think and if you want to see more of my posie's fic.   
> Catch me up at: grounders-pounder.tumblr.com


End file.
